The Convergence: Book 1
Welcome!! This is the FIRST book of our new Fanon-Made storyline called The Convergence. This storyline is Role-played and made by a certain number of experienced RPers. These are our RPers, and their OCs: * TheSuperiorOne - Karma Mercier * Thecryingwolf3553 - Jacken of Attis * PyroHunter16 - Rokuro Kurenai * Infamoussnakerising - Roland Blake * Guilthegreat - Yann * Ghostaree - Echo If you want to join the current ongoing RP, please ask in the comments and you will need most of our approvals to RP in here. Also, you need to have a Convergence OC (Original Character) submitted to this wiki and must share it with us so we know who we are RPing with. The key of the RP that we use: * Normal writing is the dialogue between the characters. * Italic writing is a special writing type uses for any type of long distance communication or a change in voice. * Bold and italic writing are the actions that characters do. * Writing in between the *asterisk* means that the character is talking in their heads. 7:43 AM, Aphrodite Studios Filming Set Director: CUT! Velvet Vargas dried herself with a warm towel, cleaning the fluids that were the aftermath of an exhausting bukkake scene. Galina, Russian beauty from humble origins in Nizhny Novgorod, her co-actress and on and off girlfriend, approached her to congratulate her. Galina: That was beautiful Velvet, in my life I've never seen a woman use her body in that way. Velvet: Oh, I do yoga *If only she knew I manipulate my very bones and cartilage to reach such an effect, but I cannot tell anyone.* One of the cameras explodes into a abyssal energies and springs forth a paradoxical manifestation known as Abyssals, they're creatures of hunger and evil who followed Velvet - Echo - to this world, their only goal is one, the extinction of mages. All the actors and staff screamed as they ran away, naked, dressed it didn't matter. Echo however, simply ignited her hand with magical fires in a swift, whip-like movement, with no one around to witness her vulgar magic, she is ready to deal with the creatures who are here to kill her. Echo: Well, well... It seems I could never have a break. July 12th, 2018 Rokuro Kurenai sat in his garage, welding together a metal frame. In the corner of his garage were a pair of tires, buckets, armor plating, various paints, and various motorcycle parts strewn throughout. He was welding together his own custom bike, having forged and designed each and every one of these pieces himself. It had been months since Rokuro has arrived in this world. In that time, he had adapted to the culture and the technology within weeks, seeing that he was selected for preservation for the future in a dying world full of undeath. He stopped welding for a second, lifting the mask up and sighing as his dark red eyes settled on the frame he had just finished. With a sigh, he stood up and stretched, letting go of the Kunai he had used to concentrate the heat for welding. No sound of impact was heard as the Kunai vanished into thin air. Rokuro: They better not have shown up here too... He sighs again before cleaning up the garage and heading into the house to get something to drink. Meanwhile at the Starducks café The starducks café was one that had just opened a few weeks ago, they needed employees but since they were a start-up with a small budget, no one wanted to work for their low salary, except one person; Yann. Jonas Lambert, the owner of the Starducks café knew something was off with his new employee who almost seemed like someone from another planet, but he didn't care, it was not like he could've gotten anyone else to work. Yann was outside opening the shutters like usual when Jonas showed up with his usual Gucci shades and long messy hair. Jonas: Hey Yann! Yann: Uh, Hey. Jonas: SO! How is it going. Yann: I'm fine. Jonas: hahahaha, as bright and cheerful as always I see, want a smoke? he took a cigarette out of a pack that was in his pocket '' Yann: I will skip, thanks anyway ''the shutters opened completely and they both walked inside the café Jonas turned on the multiple coffee machines while Yann was taking out cups from cupboards Jonas: You watched the news yesterday? He was making himself some coffee Yann: No, what about them? Jonas: Apparently multiple creatures and objects of unknown origins have been popping up Yann: What? Jonas: Yea, a big hoax if you ask me. Yann: Hmm...Yea....Yea, a big hoax... Jonas: haha, shit from other dimensions they said, what kind of shit is that Jonas took out a bottle of rum from a drawer and mixed a little with his coffee ''Now that's a good coffee! I'm ready to work now! Yann: Me too.... Meanwhile at the apartment ''Roland had unpacked his stuff, he sighed, jumping onto a bed, he texted everyone that he was at the apartment. He got out a laptop they bought and started surfing the internet. While randomly surfing, he saw an article that said: "PEOPLE TURNED INTO PUPPETS!?". It sparked his curiosity, so he looked, reading that a mass of people just walk off into the night, when they were found they rambled about a floating man who made them walk there. He exited the article, trying to brush it off. Roland: *No, they couldn't have followed me, could they?* His suit was trying to form due to the stress he was feeling about it, his Psionic senses going crazy, practically projecting his fear to everything nearby, he grabbed a pillow, hugging onto it, he could feel something though, as if it was his fear was talking to him. You left us Roland... He was shuttng his eyes tight, trying to shut it out. No matter where you go, we'll always be there, we'll never lose track of you, you're too much fun to be let loose... Roland: S-Shut up... His suit fully formed, his mask opened up, showing sharp teeth, his fingers gaining claws, the feet area also having sharp claws, he was growling. You even lead us to good bodies, powerful bodies, we could show you many fears you didn't know you had... Roland: Shut up! He growled out, more of his mass spreading everywhere, covering beds, and walls, the entire room. You'll never have what you lost, you can never have it back. Roland started tearing up, his suit unforming, the room still covered up, he curled up, fears realized. At a random aquarium In the storage room of an old aquarium, there were several fish tanks large enough to hold sharks. Granted, they were all empty and dirty, except one. A figure was floating in the center of a large tank filled up with water. That figure was Jacken. He was unconscious, shirtless, arms crossed and head down, hovering in the tank. He had some healed scars on him, which were fading away. He suddenly awoke and was screaming, before he swam over and punched the glass of the tank as it cracked open, sending him out and sliding across the floor. He coughed up some water, then looked at his arms where scars used to be. Jacken: Ugh...you dragged me from the depths of torment and threw me here. I promise, I will return there, I will sink to the crushing depths of the dark sea, I will find you, and I will murder you once and for all...Gaia. He stood up from the pile of broken glass and dirty fish water. He walked to a chair and picked up a raincoat, wiping himself off with it before throwing it away. After drying himself, he found his backpack and took out a clean shirt, then put it on. After getting ready he walked outside the door of the dark room, entering the outside world. It was bright and sunny outside, he was almost blinded by it. It turns out he was inside a closed aquarium in the middle of nowhere, with a gas station and some shops nearby. His bike was parked outside the gas station, as he walked over to it, pretending to fill it up with gas. A man hand washing his muscle car was staring at Jacken and his bike, watching him get on it. He approached Jacken smiling. Man: Hey there, that's a nice bike you got. Jacken: ... He ignored him and sorted his backpack out. Man: Where'd you buy it? Jacken: I didn't buy it I took it. Man: Oh, haha. It's a mighty fine bike. How fast does it go? Jacken: I don't care how fast it goes. Why are you talking to me? Man: Just trying to make conversation. What were you doing in the uh, the aquarium? Jacken: That's not of your concern, mortal. Man: Mortal? Haha, is that what you kids are saying these days? Jacken: Don't you have a car to clean? I'm busy, fuck off. Man: Woah there, that's no way to speak to a- He was suddenly pushed to the ground by Jacken, who revved his bike as blue lightning charged through it from his fingers. He drove off, accelerating almost instantly to top speed and leaving behind a cloud of dust. He drove down the road and headed back into Chicago, having completed his quick roadtrip. Currently, on a highway As the sun was shining over the highway, many cars were minding their own business but slowed down due to some temporary traffic. One female driver of an SUV was smoking a cigarette in their car when they heard a faint thunderous noise followed by a crackle of a powerful engine. The driver looked in her rearview mirror to attempt to identify the sound but didn't see anything. SUV Driver: What the hell was that... She continues to smoke her cigarette and rests her hand out of the window as the traffic begins to clear. That was when two speeding motorcycles zoomed passed her car and her cigarette was gone. ''WHAT THE FU- ''The two motorcyclists with backpacks on were whizzing pass many cars at high speeds and it seemed like they were racing. One of the drivers of the candy red motorcycle held up the cigarette with his right hand and the driver of the black motorcycle saw it and laughed faintly. '' Black Moto Driver: Wasn't that impressive!! ''He managed to yell this at him as the other driver threw the cigarette out. Candy Red Moto Driver: Don't be jealous Karma!! He managed to get his bike next to Karma's as they drove down the semi-populated highway. After some seconds of looking around he says ''Alright Karma! It's been fun man!! My exit is here! I'm out! Karma: Alright Slate! See you later! ''He fist-bumped with with Slate, as he waved a final time and swerved past cars just in time to reach his exit, exiting the highway. Karma simply revved his motorcycle and sped up, heading to his apartment complex. '' In Chicago ''One of our protagonists, Karma Mercier finally arrives in a packed parking lot, and rides around in frustration until finally finding a spot when another car is about to enter the lot. He speeds up and heads into the parking lot right in time, having the car honk furiously at him. Karma smirked to himself and acted like he didn't hear the horn, getting off his motorcycle, as it powers off. The car drives off angrily and Karma's helmet dematerializes off of his head and he pulls his keys out of his pocket. '' Karma: They come at me they shoot... ''He utters music lyrics to himself as he heads around the shitty apartment complex to the front entrance. He uses the key-code on his key chain to enter into the building and shove his keys back into his pockets. He heads up the faulty elevator and he waits with his usual nonchalant facial expression and finally gets to the 10th floor. The doors open and he turns left to walk to his apartment, C10. He takes out his keys once more to unlock and enter the apartment, seeing a shitty, messy apartment. He rolls his eyes. ''They still haven't cleaned this dump. ''He walks to his room, throwing his backpack on the floor and walks back into the living room, switching on the T.V. mentally to Disney Channel and putting his feet up on the table, soon falling asleep after. Rokuro walks past the sleeping Karma, heading back to the garage with his flasks. He was going to finish this bike by the end of the day, regardless of whether or not he had to work himself to death over and over. He grabbed the toolbox from the corner, switched the lights on, and began putting the back together. Various screws and sprockets were added, the wheels had to be bolted in and aligned with the chain, which was to be aligned to the gears. He spent the entirety of the night finishing his bike, surprisingly not working himself to death. After finishing the bike, Rokuro started the engine and tested it out. The engine roared in the garage as Rokuro grabbed a black and red motorcycle helmet that was sitting in the corner. Putting the helmet on, Rokuro got on the bike and rode it around town, testing its top speed and shit before returning to the garage and the apartment. Rokuro: It definitely works. He said as he removed the helmet, locked up the garage, and headed to the apartment, walking into the kitchen to cook himself a quick meal. They heard Jacken's bike enter the garage. He parked it and headed up to the apartment and entered it. He saw Karma sleeping and sighed, before going to the fridge and taking out some fresh, cold water. He gulped a whole bottle standing up, before grabbing a beer and sat down on a wooden chair, drinking it. He pulled out his phone and entered Wikipedia, going through random articles and clicking every single link he comes across to learn more about the world. Back at Aphrodite Studios Echo wasted no time drawing her energies to cast a snare spell to trap the Abyssal, she tightened her grip into a fist and the creatures was pinned by invisible energies to the floor. She walked toward the creature and stepped on its neck. Echo: You're never trouble in small numbers she applied pressure to the creature's neck by stepping harder as it released demonic shrieks of pain ''especially when there's only one of you around ''She stepped harder and the otherworldly creatures disintegrated into embers and ash, banished back to the Hell it crawled away from. Echo: *Now to the actual difficult job of erasing my co-workers' memories, sigh* Some Remote Location in Russia A lone woman walks into a heavily armed facility, dressed in tactical gear and armed to the teeth. Her already impressive frame of 5'11 was added on with a pair of high heels, towering over most of the men around her. Svetlana was also a natural beauty, and few would guess that she is the twin sister of an adult film actress. Whereas Galina was gentle and feminine, Svetlana was tough-as-nails and ready to kill, whereas Galina has soft locks of red hair, Svetlana's was straight and bleached white. Svetlana was a member of Treugol'nik ravnodenstviya, known as The Equinox Triangle to the Americantsy who know of its existence (and they are less than few) an organization with the goal of exploiting supernatural forces and anomalies to the service of Mother Russia. (The following conversation happens in Russian) Agent 1: Commander, we've detected supernatural activity in Chicago, Illinois. Svetlana: Hmm? Let me see. The screen showed a grey map of the world that zoomed into to the United States, then Chicago, the area that is marked as a porn studio is highlighted in purple. Svetlana: *That's the studio my dear sister works in, I have to go* Agent, prepare a jet to Chicago immediately, I'll leave to prepare. Agent: Yes commander! Back to Starducks a few hours later Jonas and Yann were sitting in the kitchen playing cards, and despite all the time that had passed, no customer walked in the café even once, the same dull elevator music was playing over and over again since the beginning of the day and one could swear that crickets could be heard. The duo was sitting facing each others around a round wooden table with 2 bottles of alcohol, one empty and one half full along with some overused coffee cups, they were both putting cards on the table turn by turn but were all seemingly confused about what they were even doing. Jonas threw all the cards that were in his hand on the table. Jonas: Yo, I have no clue what we’re doing...hic Yann: Same... today was pretty dead...And... Jonas: Yea Yann: Yea...I’m not feeling well…. Jonas: Me neither.... Yann: he grabbed the empty bottle that was on the table ...that ended f...fuck I’m gonna vomit if I keep talking. Jonas: Fuck this, I’m closing. Yann: Alright..sure..isn’t it a little early for us to close? Jonas: isn’t it a little early for us to be drunk? Yann: Good...Good point...Ok...I think...I’m gonna go now, where is my bag? Jonas: You didn’t have a bag Yann: Oh...They both stood up from their seats, not without effort and walked out of the coffee shop, leaving everything as it is, Jonas closed the shutters and stumbled on the pathway, nearly falling down. Yann: Watch your steps, I’m gonna...I’m gonna take the...bus? Yea the bus. Jonas: see ya… They both part ways and Yann took the next bus to go to the apartment, when he finally reached destination, he walked in the shitty room, not bothering with anything else and dropped his body on the couch next to the sleeping Karma, making quite a hassle. Karma: Urgh… He slowly wakes up groaning, looking to his right and then to his left, seeing Yann. He shoved him. Why would you do that… He groaned once more. Yann: Wha...What? Yann said, half sleeping. Karma sniffed and picked up the scent of alcohol in his breath. Karma: A-Are you drunk?? He sat up, wiping his face with both hands and rested his face in his palms, as his elbows rested on his legs. You need to go wash up or something. He scowled and stretched. Jacken came in from the other room and saw the two. Jacken: It's the middle of the day, why the fuck are y'all sleeping? He sighed, taking the remote and switching through some channels. Karma: Look, I had a long morning okay? He goes to use the bathroom and comes back stretching, then stopping in his tracks. Wait. He waves his hand at the T.V. and it switches to The Office. Jacken, you better not change the channel. He sat on the couch, smiling at the sight of one of his favorite shows. Jacken looked straight at Karma with an apathetic yet severe face. He changed the channel back in front of him to the news then sat down. Jacken: Let's watch something productive for once. Karma: Just because YOU don’t have a sense of humour, doesn’t mean I can’t have one either. He sat back in the couch and closed his eyes. Jacken ignored him and carried on watching. It was just boring everyday news showing the weather for the next week. Jacken: Is anyone gonna bother to clean up? Karma: It wasn’t my mess that I left here. Rokuro was home the whole time I think. He continued to kept his eyes closed and took a deep breath, bored. Jacken: I'm a warrior. He’s a warrior. Warriors don't clean. Get a houseboy to do it. He made himself comfortable and watched the news at a low volume to let the others rest. Yann finally snapped out of his sleepiness and stretched his arms Yann: Okay...Okay...he tried to stood up but failed ...Remind me to not drink with Jonas again...Shit he took a proper sitting position ...Anyway...he went back to leaning completely against the back of the couch and closed his eyes ...Apparently more...and more things from other worlds have been po...popping up he yawned ...Yesterday they said that they had found multiple objects and beings that...didn’t seem to uh...belong here...i don’t know...it can’t be coincidence...right his body slowly leaned to the left as he was talking Jacken: If more beings are coming through, maybe we could find a way back… He continued watching the news. Suddenly the footage was interrupted by an emergency broadcast, an earthquake was occurring in the city centre. The news showed the area, as cars were halted in traffic and people were shocked, surrounding the epicenter of the earthquake. There was a large crack through the road, which extended to a nearby building that was cracked in half. The crack started opening wider as the ground rumbled, people started backing up from the opening hole in the concrete, police diverting them. What kind of earthquake behaves this way? The ground started shifting, pieces of concrete lifting and falling like grains of sand. The earthquake quickly stopped as people started screaming. Everything went silent, only small falling rocks could be heard. Then, the building closest to the epicentre suddenly lifted up and crumbled, falling over and killing some people, as everyone started to run away. The entire road raised up, blocking out the Sun, shrouding the citizens in darkness. They could see two large glowing yellow dots in the shadows, but they quickly blinked; they were two giant eyes. Everyone's eyes were fixated on the TV in awe, even the news reporters were silent. That was when the road crumbled and fell off the giant figure carrying it on its back, and it was revealed to be a large humanoid. The sunlight revealed it, a man made of stone, his mouth the size of a truck. It was a titan spawn, from Jacken's World. It stood up, towering over the miniscule humans that resembled ants in comparison. The reporters were going crazy, running away while filming the gigantic beast which stood over thirty metres high. The gargantuan being began to roar, a sound that deafened the humans below, it sounded like a boulder shattering a building, with an evil screech following the noise. Yann’s half closed eyes opened wide Yann: What the-? He lightly slapped his face to snap out of his drunken state, of course he failed, but at least he was aware of what was happening …Wh-What in the living hell! that's not from here is it...God I hope the military forces are able to stop it. Jacken: No...they wouldn't...that... that's from my world... it's... it's a titan spawn. Karma: His eyes widened as he looked like the television was lying to him. Y-Your world? Jacken: Yes, they're Gaia's enforcers, they know only vengeance, and they'll kill any man in sight. We must go there, now! He went to his room and grabbed his sling and the sword of Attis. Come on! Yann yawned again and stretched Yann: Someone help me get up Just when the monster emerged from the ground Echo was about to ignite her car and drive home from the studio, but the monstrosity before her stopped her from turning the key as she watched in awe. Echo: *Oh my goodness… This is certainly not an Abyssal* She snapped back to reality and headed toward the location of the beast with full speed. From a helicopter flying above the city a stark white haired woman watches the monster towering over everything and covering the sun. Svetlana: Neveroyatno… She uttered not believing what she sees before her. Rokuro, waking up from his nap because of the tremors, grabbed his flasks and sword, sensing a dangerous presence. He tied the sword sheathe to his back and put the flasks in his pockets, walking into the living room and seeing the Titan Spawn on the TV. Rokuro: So... I'm guessing we're gonna kill that thing. Rokuro summoned one of his Kunai and pointed it at the footage of the Titan Spawn on the TV. Jacken: Indeed we are. The news shows the titan spawn start marching forward, whispering under its breath. It starts chasing humans and attacking them, crushing them, swatting them, stomping on them and even biting them apart. WE MUST HURRY! Yann: It's only because of you Jacken...2 rings appeared on the right and left side of Yann, the rings circled his 2 arms and rapidly lifted him up. The rings that were around his arms got off and one of them flew to another room at high speed while the other remained next to him, a bright purple light appeared inside the later and he plunged his arm inside it, drawing a shotgun from the little portal ''...Why did this got to happen today of all days...he started to stumble on his feet, seemingly dizzy and accidentally pressed the trigger of the shotgun shooting the wall, making a huge mark on it, the heavy recoil sending him back on his seat '...Damn it...where is Roland? '''As if right on cue, when he asked that, from Roland's room, he bursted out fully suited up, he was running out following the others. Roland: Guys, my senses are going crazy! What's going- He sees the the titan, his mask opened revealing sharp teeth, his jaw was dropping ''The f-ck is that!? ''He yelled, forming an assault rifle. Jacken: I'll explain on the way. The group headed to the garages and got their vehicles. When Karma gave everyone the coordinates, they heard a thunderstorm as they saw a purple flash, and Jacken on his bike zoomed past everyone, pushing cars out the way as he headed towards the location of the titan spawn. When he arrived at the area the titan was punching through a building and reaching for the people inside. Jacken saw the titan's leg and drove his bike straight into it and jumped off; his bike charged with green lightning and was sent into the titan's foot, exploding as it impacted and broke the back of the foot, making the titan lose balance. Jacken flew through the sky from the momentum and threw his sling, attaching it to the titan's back and swung around its body. He reeled in and unsheathed his sword, carving a line through the titan's face as he passed it. He carried on throwing his sling around the titan, swinging around its body and annoying it. But suddenly the titan got angry, and instantly swatted Jacken at blinding speeds, sending him flying into a wall and breaking through it. *Ow... it's been two years since I fought one of these, I guess I need to get used to it again...* Roland was also on his bike, parking it in an alley way, he decided to make a rifle, aiming towards what he could guess were ears, he focused to make the rounds more powerful, not for damage, but to get attention, he started firing at its ear, unloading the clip, he started yelling. Roland: Hey! You want something to fight!? Come on! Come get me you giant f-ck! He amde dual assualt rifle, again, making the rounds powerful hoping to get it attention. The Titan got up, walking to Roland's location, prompting Roland to use his tendrils to swing around it, wrapping it in. biomass, as it was getting a bit restrained, slowed down due to the biomass that are covering its feet, he covered its eyes and mouth, but it was trying to sawt at him blindingly ''GUYS, SOMEONE, ANYONE, ARMS! ''He shouted, narrowly avoiding the arm by running up it, and maneuvering as best as he could. '' ''The sound of a roaring engine could be heard as Rokuro blasted forward on his motorcycle. A trail of flames streaked behind him as his bike shot upwards and punches into the titan. Rokuro jumped off his bike and unsheathed the sword on his back, slashing in a circular motion and creating an orange ring. His momentum carried him through this orange ring, equipping his armor as the titan punched him. Stabbing his sword into its fist, Rokuro anchored himself and began tossing flaming Kunai at the titan as his motorcycle landed on the ground and parked itself in the nearest alleyway. Rokuro: A Titan, huh? Well, they always did say... the bigger you are... Rokuro simultaneously removed his sword and flipped onto the titan's arm, running upwards and slashing at it. The harder you fall!! As the titan was raging and trying to defend itself from the attackers, Karma drove in at high speeds, swerving and drifting past falling debris from buildings and pieces of the titan itself. Some fleeing civilians were closing to dying by those debris, but Karma saved them and tossed them out of harm's way, which still got them injured from the throw. At least he jumped off the bike as it kept going forward out of sight. Karma rolled sideways, then skidded on his feet to a stop in a squatting position but faced the titan at the same time. He held both of his palms up at the titan's thighs, as they glowed light blue at started to shoot out an endless barrage of pixelated projectiles, slowly eating away at its thighs. '' Karma: *Come on, gotta distract it.* ''The titan roared, using it's free arm that wasn't getting attack by Rokuro and slammed it down at Karma, but Karma calculated for this (data powers) and managed to dodge the attack by running and jumping away. The palm slam created a shockwave that flung Karma even further than he jumped and he landed on his face but quickly recovered. ''Mirage! ''Before the titan could pull its arm out of the ground, Mirage came speeding in and Karma did a back-flip in the air, landing on Mirage, as it sped up the titan's arm. Mirage's wheels transforming into off-roading wheels but kept it's agile speed, driving up its arm with no problem. Karma managed to see Rokuro relentlessly attacking its other arm and he smirked as Mirage drove up faster, finally on the titans bicep. Karma's eyes quickly darted around the titan's chest and face, his brain calculating when to attack and where. Finally, Karma leaped off Mirage as Mirage drove off the titan's arms onto a nearby building's roof. Karma continued on and ran swiftly on the titan's arm, and at the right time, jumped off its arm and at its gigantic face, conjuring a giant digital long-sword above his head and driving it into the titan's eye, making it wail furiously. '' Karma: Got its eye... ''He had a serious struggling face as he increased his strength by adding digital mass in his body to push the long-sword deeper into its eye. He looked around him, not seeing a place to safely land. Suddenly that's when the titan's free hand grabbed Karma, and threw him at high speeds at a building, sending him in it, crashing through many floors until finally stopping. He struggled to get up as he increased his durability with digital mass but was still damaged. He limped through the building, until going to the window and seeing his friends continuing to attack. He jumped out of the building and Mirage came under him, catching his fall. ''God that hurt... Haven't felt that much pain in a while... ''He held his side with on hand as he used his other hand to rev up Mirage and drive towards the threat again. '' ''Jacken jumped out from the building he crashed into after draining some lightning from electrical appliances. He looked at the titan spawn stumbling around and crashing into buildings, and saw it about to step on his bike which was laying in the middle of the street. Jacken quickly ran to his bike and held it upright, but the titan stepped on him accidentally. Jacken quickly discharged all his electricity and held his hands up, holding the titan's foot and preventing it from crushing him and his bike. He was visibly struggling, as the titan felt the shock and increased its weight on Jacken, digging him into the floor. Jacken: You...fucking...arg! You can't crush Zion! His eyes suddenly flashed, as his sclera gained tinges of purple, resembling bloodshot eyes except it was purple. His irises stayed blue, but they were glowing bright, and everyone heard a loud thunderclap from above. The whole sky flashed purple, followed by a powerful lightning storm that struck down at the titan spawn. Vivid purple lightning tore through the titan's body, leaving glowing purple cracks in its skin, as it yelled loudly. The titan lifted its foot off Jacken, as it stumbled back and fell over. It toppled a building as it fell, but it wasn't down yet. It quickly jumped back up and rampaged through the city, running through streets and sweeping up civilians in a blind rage, resembling a giant boulder flattening the city. Crap! That just made it angry! Rokuro: On it! Rokuro summoned his bike and jumped onto it as it drove by, following the titan's trail of destruction and boosting himself through the titan's lag as his motorcycle turned into a giant, flaming bullet of sorts. After melting through the leg, Rokuro jumped off his bike and stabbed into the titan's leg as his bike drifted into the nearest alley again. Climbing up the titan's leg, Rokuro embedded several burning Kunai in the cracks Jacken's attacks left while ascending the titan's before the titan crushed Rokuro between its fist and chest. When its fist left its chest, all that remained was a smashed carcass and blood splatter. Out of nowhere, Rokuro's bike started its engine and raced out of the alleyway as the exhaust pipes began to emit smoke, with the smoke itself gathering on the bike in the shape of Rokuro's body before solidifying into... Rokuro. Some of the red paint on the bike began to chip away, the metals on the bike started to rust and the engine started to lose some of its roar. Rokuro: Bastard... He hung his neck as he returned to life from the ashes, revving the bike a bit as he grabbed a flask with a golden liquid inside. Twisting the cap off, he took a large sip and capped it again before putting it away and summoning his armor, riding through the ring as his armor formed around him. Even his bike gained some spiked armor on its front fender and all throughout the body of the bike, with the spikes swept back to for better aerodynamics. You're gonna die sooner or later... and I'll be there to make sure you stay dead... Yann was late for the party, unlike the others who had vehicles fit for speed, he had a little coffee truck that he had to use every friday for his work, adding to that the fact that he was drunk made his lateness redeemable, his coffee truck stopped on a pathway and Yann stepped out, stumbling on his feet. As he turned back he saw the imposing figure that was the titan spawn. Yann: Shit...4 rings appeared out of thin air next to him; 2 of them wrapped around his arms and the other 2 flew in the direction of the titan ''It's been a while...he crouched to grab some rocks off the ground in order to charge his shotgun 'die! '''as soon as he finished his charging, he shot the titan with the rock projectiles, of course, It was not very efficient, The titan turned to look at him, not because of the impact of the bullets but because of the noise they made, it hit the ground, breaking it to pieces, sending debris flying, and rushed to Yann roaring.' Yann: Shit! '''''one of the two rings that were flying towards the Titan spawned enlarged and wrapped around the titan, to hopefully stop it's movement, but then it roared yet again surprising Yann, breaking the ring, the maddened beast was more furious than ever and punched one of the nearest buildings before sending a punch in the direction of Yann Yann: No No No! the ring that was wrapped around Yann's right arm enlarged and a portal formed inside, He jumped into it, coming out of the other ring that was flying around the titan to land on it, he immediately attempted to shoot the titan again, but this shot was also inefficient, the Titan shook it's back making Yann fall from the 60 meter tall creature, as he felt the ring that around his left arm tightened and maintained him in the air, with the face of the titan right in front of him, it growled and attempted to smack Yann, but the later dodged with the ring that was holding him as the pilot. Yann: Alright, we will need all the 4 for this one! '' another ring formed next to Yann, and the two other rings that were idle followed it, the 3 of the enlarged to the size of the titan in diameter ''Ok..Ok...Yann looked down to the ground from where he was in fear ''here goes nothing! ''the ring that was wrapped around his arm enlarged as well, making him fall from this height, with only trust in his friends to save him. Yann: AAAAAAAH, Someone As he screamed for someone to help him land without shattering his body into pieces the 4 rings wrapped around the enraged titan immobilizing it! Karma drives in on Mirage, drifting past some debris and jumping off his bike to catch Yann, land on the ground and roll, releasing Yann to roll on the ground a fair distance. Mirage stops right behind Karma. Karma: You did good Yann! Both of his palms glow once more as he shoots another endless barrage of pixelated projectiles at the Titan, distracting it as it was trying to break free from Yann’s rings. Someone do something! Quick!!! He strengthens his barrage as it started to become more intense. Jacken: This titan is severely weakened... I should be able to go for the kill now. EVERYONE OUT OF THE WAY! When his teammates backed away from the raging titan, Jacken watched its movements. It was crumbling and chunks were dropping off its body. He was analysing its next movements trying to find a pattern so he could strike in an opening. He mounted his bike and revved it, preparing to drive. When the time was right, he accelerated, zooming forward as his bike charged with green electricity, causing several pieces of debris to come together and form a ramp. His bike drove up the ramp and jumped up towards the titan's waist. Jacken unsheathed his sword from the side of the bike and dismounted it as its momentum threw it onto a building roof. Jacken quickly stabbed his sword into the titan's hand, using it to hold on as the titan waved its arm around, without knowing Jacken was attached to it. He held on tightly to not fall off through the powerful G-forces, and succeeded; the titan raised its hand to smack a building, but Jacken quickly jumped off from the hand and at the titan's head. The titan couldn't see Jacken as it was missing an eye, but it could hear him. The titan spawn smacked its own face trying to hit Jacken, but he tanked the attack and swung his sword, and in a flash of red light, half of the titan's face was sliced off. The titan roared loudly, almost deafening Jacken, but he continued. He jumped off the titan's head and as he was falling he brandished the Sword of Attis, then quickly drove it into the titan's chest, as it emitted red lightning. A loud thunderstorm was heard as the titan froze, its heart being penetrated by Jacken's sword. Jacken was suspended in the air, holding on to his sword which was stuck in the titan's breast; he concentrated, as the blade glowed red and charged with red lightning, as a long extension of the sword made out of lightning was conjured, stabbing straight through the titan's body. Jacken slid down the titan's torso, cutting through it as he descended with the large lightning blade, leaving a giant gash that split the titan open, it screeching in the background. Jacken jumped off and landed on the ground, seeing the titan roar and squirm in pain, before it started to crumble apart and collapsed into a large pile of rocks smothering the entire street. *Another one of Gaia's spawn killed...* Karma: Damn... So that's a monster from Jacken's world huh? Looks like he deserves that warrior status. He smirked as he watched the debris fall from a safe distance, as he rubs his injured leg, trying to soothe the pain. He then drove around, towards Jacken and stopped behind him. ''Are you alright Jacken? Seemed to take a toll on you. Jacken: I'm fine. But a titan spawn...did it follow me here? I thought Gaia sent me here to prevent me killing more titan spawn... This makes no sense... How did a Monster Class titan suddenly appear here?! ''He dropped his sword to the ground, looking genuinely confused and angry. Karma: Hm. He watched as Jacken dropped his sword, and thought to himself. ''*Could there be a chance that beasts must be arriving from my world too?... No it can't be. This was just a coincidence.* ''He just sighed to himself and watched in awe, as the titan continued to crumble.